My new variety of carnation plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of carnation varieties selected from breeding stock maintained in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, with the object of developing improved color and better production in time and quantity. Upon discovery of this plant, I reproduced it at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by cuttings, to better observe its growing characteristics and flowering property and subsequently, the new plant appearing to have commercially favorable characteristics, it was propagated through successive generations which demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this plant by cuttings is now being done in greenhouses at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands.